House of Cards Made Out of Six Hearts
by HeiKitsune
Summary: I can't lie to myself. I am in love with him. A monster, a demon, a man with a broken soul who end is certain. But I won't stop loving him I shouldn't feel this way. Damnit why did this have to happen? Why did i fall in love with her...and I know I'll never stop loving her even if it kills me. (Rated M for language)


**I don not own blazblue arc syetem works dose.**

**Yo! What's up? I hope everyone's doing well! **

**First things first: Sorry for the long updates on all my stories. I am working on all them as we speak. A total of 33 pages in (That's counting all the stories together not each one separately.) all, so their getting done just very slowly. **

**Next: I am getting a second job soon so yeah even slower updates (Please don't Google search me, find me and kill me ) **

**Also: I am working on very big project with a bunch of other writers. It's called project light novel (I will posting this message on all of my stories next chapter and new stories). I, other writers, and artist are working to create American's first successful light novel magazine. (Which is another reason why I can't post my stories up so fast because I am working with them.)**

** If you just want to support us or**** want to help just get our name out. Go to your friends who are interested in light novels or bring up the topic in the next con.**

**I am not going to stop writing stories because I got this job or my other jobs, this is something I do for fun; it doesn't matter if I get paid for it or not, so don't worry about me not posting anything, just the longer chapter stories are going to be a while and there will be a ton of one shots. **

**This will be a series of one shots centered on the pairings of RangaXReachel, RangaXNu-13, RagnaXNoel, RagnaXLambda-11, RangaXMakoto and RangaXToakaka. This one is Makoto's. These stories wont have any connections. Their just really random; the next story may have Ranga in high school or something like that. I'll just write them as they pop into my head. **

**Ok now on with the Show!**

* * *

A House Made Out of Six Hearts One:

The Squirrel and the Beast

To say he was a lone wolf would be like saying the sky is blue or the wind blows in all directions; it's an undeniable fact. He's ruthless, cold to everyone he comes across, who could blame him? His family's dead, the world wants him dead, and everyone else just wants him for his power. If he came to destroy this world no one should blame him. I wouldn't.

I know now why the wolf howls alone at the moon, I know now why he bites and snaps at those who want to be close to him.

"Please don't hate Onii-chan…" Were her last words to me…

I see now why you keep pushing me away….

It's to keep me safe….

You're dangerous. A monster hell bent on the complete destruction of this planet. But you saved my life. More than once….

I was outnumbered, wounded and could barely stand. What those jerks had planned for me wasn't going to be good. But you, with all your fire, all your hate, killed them. I thought I was next, I thought I would taste your blade. But your one cold red eye and gentle green eye looked into me, and you left, as if nothing ever happened.

Our paths crossed many times, mostly you saving my tail, but those other times…

I saw you smile. Just once as you visited her grave, it was small but sweet. I saw you laugh, talking to your sensei about your past mistakes in your training. It was deep but joyous. I saw you cry as you killed her. Tears. Real tears of pain and sorrow. I wanted to comfort you, laugh with you, smile with you. I don't know when these feelings came to me.

Was it when you saved me form that monster and carried me in your bloody but strong arms to the hospital….

Was it when you told me how you had to fight your own brother countless times just to stay alive on that cold windless night….

Was it when you killed your sister, my best friend, to keep this world you hate so much safe…

Or was it when you looked at me and I saw the real you…

A man who needs someone to be with him, by his side to comfort him but is chained to his fate so he must keep everyone at his blades edge…

When did fall in love with you Ragna the bloodegde…

"Makoto."

I turned around; the wind picked up on the veranda of the NOL's mountain headquarters. My tail twitched with my ears as they felt the wind currents change. I looked at Tusbaki, you was as serious as ever in her blue captains' uniform.

"S'up Tusbaki!" I greeted her with a grin, trying to ease the tension. I had a feeling this was about a mission since she's so stiff.

"We've found him."

Was all she said as my world started tumbling down.

I knew who she talking about. The mere thought of him sent heart a flutter. Should I play dumb? No just act casual as if it doesn't bother you.

"O-oh? That's great." I turned form her to hide my red face.

Real smooth nuts for brains….

"Captain Hazama sent the order to capture him."

"Uh huh…" I smirked at that.

I wanted to laugh at it really, like they could capture him. He's way too strong for that, he once took out over 100 NOL operatives and came out without a scratch.

"And he wants you on that team too."

Now that was new.

I turned to her, giving her my best look of confusion.

"Huh?" Why would captain Hazama want me on a search and capture team? That would make much sense unless…

"Makoto…"

Tusbaki looked at me, her eyes grew soft with concern, "Something doesn't feel right with this…"

Well that was a given. If Terumi wanted me, a combat and spy specialist to come with a search and capture team that alone threw off some warning signals, but what really worried me was the fact that captain Hazuama himself ordered this. Ever since that thing with Saya, I mean Noel, I mean- ugh! That is so confusing! What I mean is that the whole time it seemed like he was in control of everything, he was calm about everything. He knew that Ragna would try to stop him, he knew he and Jin would fight, heck even him getting sliced in half by Ragna was planned. Although I don't think he planned on Ragna killing his own sister. Ever since then me, Tusbaki and even Jin have been wary about him.

I scrunched up my face in thought of what our industrious leader could have planned this time.

"Hm? What's up Tusbaki?" I was taken out of my thoughts my Tusbaki staring me. She had this sad distance look.

"...Makoto."

It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was worried. The last we had a mission like this happened Noel died.

"Don't worry don't worry." I tried to ease both our fears with my normal grin, we knew he was up to something, but we didn't know what. We know he's not who he says he is, but what could we do.

"I won't let that snake get the best of me!" I thumbed my chest in pride and Tusbaki grew a tired knowing smile.

Ever since that incident Tusbaki hasn't been the same and neither has Jin.

"Just be careful and don't do anything crazy."

I just grinned stupidly in response, but inside I was a nervous wreck. I am going being capturing the only guy I ever loved with sneaky snake of captain, me doing something crazy is bound to happen.

* * *

God damn! You really fucked up this time!

It was a tarp and you knew that! But you just couldn't resist cutting that fuckin bastard's head off could you!?

Now here you blooding out of your stomach and a broken arm and surrounded my NOL soldiers and that shitty snake Terumi grinning like the dick he is.

"Gak!?" Damn I am losing more blood…

Yeah, you really fucked up Ragna….

I clutched my bleeding arm, leaning against the tree behind me. I could taste the metal in the blood in my mouth. I couldn't tell what was my jacket or what was my on blood

Damnit. I should have known something was up as soon as that snake bastard reared his scaly ass out of nowhere. But as soon as I saw his ugly mug everything came running back to me. Kidnapping my sister and turning her into a monster, cutting off my god damn arm, corrupting Jin, every single nightmare and pain was because of him. I just couldn't help myself…

I coughed up more blooded, sneering at the smug faces of NOL. I can't blame them for being so smug; I killed a lot of people. Granted most of them deserved it but most of them had family and friends that cared for them, of course they would want my head. But they only way they're going to do that is with my hand wrapped around Terumi's cold scrawny neck.

"Well Ragna the bloodegde. How are ya; being half dead not withstanding?"

And there he was. His slimly grin, and sickly face staring right at me, gloating at my foul up, his stupid tailored suit and dumb hat all pissed me off. Especially how his shitty eyes sparkled like a kid in a candy story.

"A lot better than you asshole when I get my hands on- Gak! Coff!"

Fuck, my lungs….

"Now now Raggy boy, you may want to calm down there, you're in such terrible condition."

Oh? And who was the fucker that made me like this?

"F-Fuck you ya walking-Cough! Handbag!" I tried to must up my own strength to move but I couldn't.

Shit. I could kill him. I could kill every last piece of shit here. Saya would finally rest in peace and I can finally have my revenge. But then I would become the monster she wouldn't want me to. This world, and everyone in would die.

Damnit. How could I have been so arrogant and let him get me like this?

The little shit started to walk up to me, he slithered to me like fucker monster he is. I balled my right arm into a fist, ready to throw anything I could at him.

He leaned forward, I he smell his rotting breath as he whispered into my ear.

"So how does it feel? How does it feel to be the biggest failure in the history of the world? You killed the only woman who ever loved you, you brother's still wants your head on a pike or his dead since that mission I sent him on is kind of, what's the word I looking for? Suicidal? Yeah that's it! I sent your stupid little brother, and his girlfriend on a pointless mission they would never return form. Bet their having a hell of time, dying."

He snickered. The fucking shit bag SINCKERED!

"I FUCKING KILL YOU!" With my good arm I reach out to his throat so I could rip out!

But he was too fast and slithered away with that stupid twisted-GAK!?

Cough Cough Fuck!

"Well looks like this one is lively boys!"

He turned to the rest of his men, turning his back on me. As if I was already dead.

"Finish her up kiddy's." He gave the single to the firing squad as they raised their weapons on me.

It walked away from me. My redemption, my only soul proposes for living. The thing that would make my family forgiving me for not protecting them.

Heh.

I am really going to do it aren't I?

This is all in his plans. Push me to the brink, push me to unleash it.

I am falling right into his hands.

Humph. But you know what? I kind of happy this is all ending.

I am sorry Saya, Jin, master…I couldn't keep my promises….

"Heh heh heh heh heh….."

I started to laugh at my own weakness, causing that dick to turn back to me.

I stood, showing these sons of btiches that the grim reaper is still fucken standing.

Ah the fear on their faces, ha ha how I loved it!

"Ha ha you really think you fuckers got me huh?" I started to let go, let ever ounce of my hate and anger take me. The black sicter slithered out of my right arm slowly, hungry for their souls.

"You fools really don't know who I am do you?" As the darkness counted to seep out me, I only had thing one regret.

"I AM THE MOTHER FUCKING GRIM REAPER!"

I wouldn't be able to see that crazy chipmunk face again….

* * *

When captain Hazama gives us the signal to move in, I expected the worse. I thought I would see Hazama's dead mangled body, and Ragna standing there looking like a complete badass.

I was too wrong.

Ragna looked too worse for wear. His red jacket was torn, he had a hole in his stomach. His beautiful sliver hair that I always wanted to run my hands through was nearly soaked in his blood, his handsome face that would send shivers form my head to the tip of my tail was riddled with scars, those deep green and red heterochromia eyes looked tired and beaten.

I wanted to rush over to him. Comfort him and fuss over him, heal all his wounds and take him away from here. I knew our next meeting wasn't going to be a romantic with flowers and roses but I didn't want him to be half dead either.

That slime ball Hazama walked up to him, I couldn't see much there was about ninety solders and we were in a dense part of the woods so the light wasn't the good either.

"Looks like that bastard finally going to get it." I heard one of the men say, and I wanted to punch him to the next planet and everyone else that insulted him and had a look of satisfaction on their face.

"Finish her up kids."

What?

Wait why did he just give the sigh to kill? He wasn't really going to kill him right?

Everyone ready their weapons preparing to deal the final blow.

No they can't kill him! I..I won't let them!

I pushed through the crowd of people, determine to stop them. I felt a sudden pressure, the feeling of pure malice shifting through me, but I ignored it. I had to reach I had to something.

"I AM THE MOTHER FUCKING GRIM REAPER!" I herad him roar spitfully with an insane girn as he stood. The black malice seeping out him like tentacles. I heard the click of the weapons getting ready to fire. I saw the insane look in his eye. I know he's a monster, I know what he is, that's why I am going to save him.

"NO! STOP!"

* * *

God better hope I am going to hell. Because if I am going to heavan after this I am going to rip his balls off.

Out all the people here, out every single last place she had to be in the world, why oh why did she have to be here?

I wished it wasn't her. I wish it wasn't her sweet voice that protested against my death. I pary that I don't see her lovley soft chestnut hair, or those sparky hazel eyes. I hopped that wasn't her big fluffy tail that, even now on my death bed will never admit I find cute. I f I mean anything to this fucked up world, please let the beautiful woman not be Makoto Nanaya.

"Commander Makoto Nanaya what is the meaning of this?"

Oh fuck me with my own hell spike…

Out of the people who I didn't want to see this, she's on the top of that list.

When I first met her, I thought she was nothing more than just another of NOL's annoying soldiers. But she had this look in her eyes. It wasn't fear, it wasn't hate. Just curiosity. She was just wondering who I was, what I was. She questioned my motives, wondered about my past, concerned for my wellbeing, and ate my lunch…

In all she just wasn't some mindless drone, she had a personality. A fire that lit something in me that I thought died a long time ago, a fire that could save me form the hell I created within myself. But I knew I couldn't be saved, not by her or anyone. The path I am on could only lead to my death and others who attempted to fallow me. That's why I cursed, I pushed, and I denied my own feelings a thousand fold. I didn't what her to get involved, I didn't want Makoto to end up like Saya; dead because of my own selfish ends and stupidity.

Ugh!?

D-Damnit, the darkness is starting to spread.

"You dumdass! What the hell are you doing!?"

She turned to me, puffing out her cheeks in such a cute way, "I am saving your tail that's what I am doing!"

I growled, "I don't need your help I need you to get out of here!"

Is want I wanted to say, but it came out as "Get lost or I'll kill you right now!"

"My is this a sign of insubordination Nanaya-san?" and the asshole snake speaks again.

Makoto turned back to her commanding office, I could feel the hate coming off her, it was fuel for the monster I was about to unlock.

"Call it whatever you want, but I am not letting you kill Ragna!"

Is this chick stupid!?

Ah! Damnit it's getting stronger I won't be able to…

"Is that so?" the bastard raised an eyebrow; the fucker shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Ok then if that's your choice." He turned leaving both me and Matoko just a little confused.

"Wait R-Really?"

No fucken way was he going to just let me go like this. Unless..

Oh shi-

"Makoto get out of he-AHUGH!"

D-Damnit it's coming….

I…I have to hold on….Just…Until s-she's safe…

"Yup," My vision was getting blurry but I could still see that fucker girn at her. "Now you two can die together."

"What!?" I heard her shout, but just barely.

N-no…Not yet…

"Ma-Makoto…run…"

"Fire at will please~"

"NO!"

And then the darkness swallowed me…

"RAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

* * *

I heard Ragna scream behind me, but it wasn't like him it like-

I felt it now, I had no choice but to acknowledged it's aura with it being so close to me. Pure hate, bloodlust for all things in this world, the complete destruction of everything pure.

My instincts told me to run, my body didn't want to move but it wanted to get as far away from here as it could, but my heart willed me to turn to look at what had become of the man I loved.

Pure darkness. And blood, blood red eyes that ate right through me. It was the shape of some dog. A dog consumed by black fire with pure red eyes, three heads and the scent of death.

"R…Ragn-"

The beast roared at me so loud that I my ears bleed. Then it leapt, not at me, but at the crowd of people who quivered and shook in fear of it. I couldn't help but watch as Ragna tore through them. Blood showered the ground, bodies were sent in all different directions and pieces. They screamed, they ran, they tried to shoot at it but it did nothing. They could do nothing, I could nothing.

I know this is Ragna. The foul mouth, yet kind soul I knew. I know this is him. I knew this is what he would become. And yet…

Why I am I so scared?

Is it because I know that he'll soon turn his eyes to me after he done feasting on them?

No. It's my fear for him.

Huh funny. Even when I know the worlds going to hell, I still worry about you Ragna….

"Keh ha ha ha ha! This is what I've been waiting for!"

I nearly forgot about Terumi. I looked at him, and he was grinning. No, not like his normal foxed like look. It was a sick, evil, filled with such disgusting intent. I couldn't believe this was our- no he's not my captain anymore. Right now he's just some lowlife.

"Ha ha ha ha! You know I wanted you to eat that bitch of a chipmunk first as a bonus, but I'll let that slide!" He took out his signature blades; his long tongue licked them like some sort of candy.

"If you let me absorb you Black Beast!"

Ragna roared in defiance and leaped at Hazama who laughed as he met him, his blades clashing with Ragna's claws. The power they exhorted was immense. A shock wave blasted form where they clashed, nearly blowing me off my feet. They swept through the forest destroying tree, shattering the earth beneath them, cutting the wind itself as they fought like the monsters they are. Ragna slashed with his claws and blew black fire form his one if not all three of his maws with great force, but the snake Hazama was too fast and dodge every blow.

Ragna swiped with his claws and Hazama parried with his blade, flipped back to a tree and used it as a spring board to lunch himself at Ragna who roared a fire ball engulfing him, there was no way he could avoid that at such close range.

"Bad doggie~!"

I was wrong. Hazama appeared in midair above Ragna and stomped on his back, then slashed at it.

Ragna let out such and inhuman scream that the whole woods shook.

"Now Sit~!" Hazama landed on Ragna's back, pinning him to the ground.

"Good boy~!" He smiled, twisting his blade into Ragna's back who screamed in agony.

I sat there, on my butt. Too stunned to move. The bodies of all my old comrades scattered all over the place. Blood nearly flooding the forest floor. I saw Ragna pinned down by that bastard. He laughed at he stabbed and stabbed at his back, giggling like a boy who just found a new toy.

Ragna howl and screamed in pain with every thrust. It…It sicken me…

"Ha ha ha! So Raggy boy is this how you slut of a sister felt when you killed her!?"

He's ten times stronger than me. He could kill me in one blow but….

"Or is this how it felt when you realized that it wasn't even your brother's fault for all this!?"

But…

"Or is this how you felt when your sister shot you in the fucking chest!?"

But…

"Keh ha ha ha come tell me, tell me! We're friends right!? RIGHT!? Keh ha ha ha!"

"Stop it you son of bitch!"

I rushed him with my tonfas fully intended to take his head off.

"Now now wait your TURN!" He kicked me hard in the stomach hard enough that I coughed blood. I slammed into the tree, creating a hole in its center.

Ugh…everything hurt. And just form one kick…Damnit…

"Excuse me Raggy boy; it seems our guest is very rude." I couldn't see much with much with my vision going bad, but I heard I heard Ragna scream again and Hazama walk to me.

"You know I don't know what you see in him." My sight cleared up slightly and I saw him tilt his head in confusion.

"I mean his has the mouth of a fucking sailor, that whole silver hair thing is so cliché and red is sooo not his color."

I had to stand up, I had to keep Ragna safe.

"Oh well," he had the gall to shrug at me. "I am not into bestiality so what do I care! Keh ah ha ha!"

"F-fuck you…" My whole body shook, I could hold me stance straight. But one way or another I am going to take this creep down.

"Oh really, and here I thought I was going have me a new squirrel fur coat~"

I saw his creepy smile before he lunged at me.

And then he was sent flying through the air.

Ragna had gotten up and swiped Hazama with his paw raring at the top of his lungs. He pounced Hazama clawing tearing him a new one, blasting him with roaring fire slamming him around like a cat toy. And… he was enjoying it…

Ragna had a grin on his three maws, he was enjoying this. I couldn't blame him. I would love to smack that bastard around too, but Ragna was enjoying the blood that spewed form Hazama's wounds, his screams of pain.

He…he was changing into something more monstrous than his current form…

* * *

It feels great.

The power.

The screams.

The blood that washed over me.

It filled me, satisfied me in ways in never known.

Ah, that snakes screams are music to my ears.

Ha ha how does it feel? Huh? To have my claws rip through you like paper, ya bastard.

I could do this forever. Kill everything that got in my way, yeah that-

"Ragna!"

Huh? Ragna? Who's that?

"Ragna! Don't do it!"

Wait Ragna…that name sounds familiar…..

"Please listen to me Ragna!"

Who keeps saying that…Is it this squirrel? Why haven't I killed her yet? Oh well I'll just-

"Noel wouldn't want you to be this way!"

N-Noel? S-Saya? My sister? No! I don't have a sister…I…I have nothing but darkness.

"You're not like this! Your stronger than this-this thing!"

Why is it standing in front me? Why does she look like someone I know…?

"Come on Ragna, wake up!"

Ma..Makoto? Wh-Why is she-

_Kill her…_

Yeah…yeah I should.

She's just a speck. An insect compared to me. One movement is all I-

NO! Not again! Not her!

_Kill her…_

Fuck off! Whoever the hell you are, I am not letting you hurt her.

_You can't control me…_

I don't have to kick your ass!

* * *

"Ragna please don't kill him!" I plead with him. Standing in front of his wounded prey.

"Don't become the monster everyone wants you to be!" I didn't want him to turned into this-this thing!

He stood in front of me. Growling, menacing, ready to eat my soul. I wasn't going to back down, I looked into those evil red eyes.

"Please Ragna if not for yourself, for me…please don't kill him, don't be like him."

I took a step forward. His large paw crushed the ground next to me.

"I…I know your hurting because of him, and he dose deserves punishment. But not like this, when all you see is hate."

He growled as I stepped closer, just like he used to. Always pushing back to keep me safe.

"Saya wouldn't want you to be like this, I don't want you to be like this.

"Because I…."

I reached out to him, wanting to touch hm at least once.

"Ragna…."

Normally I am not one for clichés, but looking at him, full of hate and malice. Growling and looking at me like his next meal. I didn't think I would make it…

"I…"

I just wanted to get my feelings out before I never see him again.

"I love you…."

Touching him didn't feel like fire, but it didn't feel like touch a fluffy puppy either. It was soft but ruff and wispy, like trying to catch sold wind.

Then he exploded. Well kind of. The black flame that covered him exploded off him, causing me to jump back, shielding my eyes.

The blast dissipated, along with the smoke. Ragna laid in the middle of the field, scared battered but still alive.

I rushed to him, my own body still in pain, but I had to know for sure if he really was alive.

I reach him, scared concern but hopeful. I touched him, he felt cold but breathing.

"Hold on, I'll get you out of here. "

Ugh, his heavy. Although I didn't really know where we would go but anywhere is better than this place. I took one last look at my 'commander', he looked worse than Ragna which is a good thing, I don't know if it's enough to kill him but I damn sure hope it's enough to make suffer for the rest of his life.

* * *

Everything hurt. Form the tips of my hair form every cell in my body.

Ugh, yeah you really messed up this time, but I am alive. And I don't remember much but I think I did a real number on that dick.

I would laugh, but I think I broke my funny bone.

Huh? My head feel's cool. And wet?

Now that I think about it where am I?

Opening my eyes hurt like hell, but I did it anyway.

She was right there. Her back was turned form me but I could tell it was her form her cute bushy tail, even if I couldn't see much. Her figure is striking as always, beautiful, strong, damn it. Why did I have to fall in love? Why did I even have this emotion? It should have died along with my family. Why did it have to be you Makoto? You're just an innocent girl; you have no point in this hell I am facing. You deserve to life a free life, al life with torment and pain like mine.

And yet, your smiling happy face always seems to come in my view. Your kind brown eyes seem to borrow right through me every time. That damn smile of yours is so infectious that I can't help but smile too. Your body is so strong and beautiful; you shouldn't have to taint it with touching someone like me.

"Hey..." I sounded like shit, no surprise since I felt like it.

She squeaked in shock, her tail puffing up cutely.

She turned to me and grinned awkwardly, "Oh you're awake. I guess I shouldn't be surprised you always were a fast healer. "

"Why are you- ah?!" I tried to set up but my chest suddenly got stabbed with pain.

"H-Hey! You shouldn't be moving." She rushed to my side placing her hand, her warm gentle hand, on my bandage chest trying to push me down back on the bed.

"You're still banged up pretty…"

Damn those chocolate eyes. I couldn't help but be swallowed up at them as she stared at me.

"…bad…" She finished, her eyes never leaving mine, neither her hand on my chest.

I saw how she felt in those sparkling hazels, and it wasn't good. She had to be released form me; someone like her doesn't need to be tainted by a beast like me.

"Do you..?"

I don't if it was the wounds or my weariness, but I had to ask her.

"Do you really love me?"

* * *

I think my heart just stopped.

Ohgodohgodohgod.

He…he heard me….

Ahhhh this so embarrassing! Why did I have to find this cabin? I couldn't have chosen some place more public?

Maybe I should have let that bastard kill me…

I am sure my face was red as I looked deep into red and green eyes of his. Looking into them I saw his sadness, I can see he wants to push me away. Either because he doesn't love me or he doesn't want to hurt me, I don't know. But…

But I am not going to let him go. I'll never let him go. He would have to kill me for me to forget about him and just move on with my life.

"I…."

Saying this was easier when he was a ten foot tall monster. "Yes…"

It was all I could muster.

"…You shouldn't." I heard him say.

I could help but noticed how his chest moved as he spoke.

"I…I don't care…"

"Makoto…" He groaned as he tried to sit up straight to speak to me, but I pushed him down gently.

"I don't want to stop loving you…" I gather as much bravery as I could.

He looked like he was about to say something, but I spoke before him.

"I know what you have inside of you and…" I didn't know why but I started to rub his hard chest.

"It doesn't scare me…" He turned his form me, as if hiding but I kept telling him how I felt.

"It reminds me of how I was treated in school because of me being a beast skin. I was alone too. I thought I was best for me; if anyone didn't get close to anyone I didn't have to worry about hurting someone or getting hurt."

I smiled at the memory of my first meeting with Noel, "She was such a klutz. Tripping over herself so much. But she didn't show any hate or bad feelings toward me, just like she did for you."

I felt him twitch lightly as he realized who I was talking about.

"I…I don't want to be a replacement for her; no one could every do that. But…"

I swear I felt my heart in my throat I spoke, "But I...I want to have a place somewhere in your heart." I looked at the ground, too fearful, too embarrassed to look at him anymore.

"Even if you don't accept my feelings…." I mumbled the last part.

The silence was deafening. We didn't say anything for over twenty minutes. I heard were the birds of the woods outside, I felt his heartbeat, and I knew his answer. It was obvious he would feel this way. I no more than a speck in his life, he doesn't need me…

I removed my hand form his chest, or so I thought.

His hand felt heavy as it overlapped my. I looked back at his large hand, grasping my own. I didn't know it was possible to make my face any redder but he did.

"Your wrong…" He spoke once more, his voice not as raspy as before.

"I do accept your feelings…" His head was still turned form me but his ears were blazing, just like mine.

I had heard him right? He wasn't just saying that right? He…he loves me?

"R-Ragna…" I think I said his name but my heart was pounding so hard is sounded muffled.

He turned to me, those piercing eyes of his made me feel weak, excited, scared, happy, and some many feelings at once that my brain just imploded on itself.

"I…just don't think I-"

I didn't let him finish, I didn't care what he was about to say, I just wanted to be close to him. To finally hold him near me, I threw my arms around him digging my face deeper in his chest. He smelled so, warm. Like a sunny day or maybe like a breezy walk in the woods. How can someone so gentle be drench in blood and war?

"..Do you mean it…?" I asked softly.

"Makoto…" He was still hesitant, scared. I am scared too, but I not going to let that stop me from being with him. Nothing will.

"Please…." I begged, I wanted him to tell me, I needed to hear the words form his mouth.

He didn't say anything for a minute, until he sighed. His big arm wrapped around me, I relaxed immediately into them. I couldn't help sighing in bless.

His chin rested on my head as he spoke, "Yeah I love you too."

* * *

There. I said it.

I loved her. More than anything else in this world, I loved Makoto Nanaya.

What the hell am I getting myself into? I know that bastard Terumi isn't dead, and he'll use Makoto to get to me that sick fucker.

But, Damnit, why do I feel so relaxed when I hug her…

I felt her soft body move as she looked up at me, those large eyes looking at me with desire. She inched her face closer to mine. I know what she wants.

But can a beast like me really give it to her?

True happiness?

A life without worry?

Can I keep her safe?

Will…Will she end up like my sister and Jin…

As those eyes got closer, my questions became smaller, and less important.

Those doubts, those worries, all those insecurities. Fuck them. Fuck them all.

I pushed my lips against hers. They were so soft her lips, and she tasted like dark chocolate.

I won't let a signal one of those doubts come within ten miles of her. I'll rip Terumi's god damn head off the next time I see him. All that matters is if I can see her beautiful smile.

* * *

He kiss me gently, those lips of his felt slightly rough, but soothing. I wanted more of him, I wanted him to be mine all to myself. I pushed him down on the bed, my breast pushed up against his strong chest; I couldn't help but moan as stoked my back lovingly.

I know there's going to some trouble for us ahead, but none of those matters. I'll face down the entire world, as long as I can stay with him just like this.

* * *

The sun slowly rose as the two lovers continued there exchange of passion. The dark lonely abandon cabin in the woods looked brighter, more homely as the morning rays crept over the horizon.

She wanted to smile. Her friend had achieved her goal. She knew about Makoto's love for him, which was why Tusbaki was worried about her going on that mission to capture him; she thought her feelings would get the best of her and get her killed. But when she saw them walk into the cabin with him in her arms, she felt relived.

But this isn't the time for joy. Her friendship with Makoto is pretty much over. Their worlds are now too far apart to see each other. And then there's-

"Tusbaki you ready?"

She turned to see the man who had captured her heart.

Jin Kursagai stood by her. The sun beaming form off his back made him look more beautiful in her eyes in his uniform and blade by his side. Over his should was their unconscious captain they had captured after the battle between him and Ragna. The sun continued to rise on the new day and the new world that was opening up.

She nodded and walked next to him, taking one last look at the cabin where her friend had found her place in life; by her lover's side.

'_Be well Makoto..._.'

Jin looked at the cabin with a critical eye. He's in there. His brother that he wanted to kill so much.

It would be so easy. He wouldn't even have to go inside; he could freeze the whole cabin.

But…

He turned and walked with Tusbaki with their traitorous captain over his shoulder ready to taken to trail.

He probably wouldn't even be convicted, but that won't stop Jin form making his life a living hell.

He walked with Tusbaki a calm look on his face. He knows how his brother feels; as he glanced at her he understood he brother's reasons for protect those close to him. So he will let him go this time. For him to enjoy this one and few moment of peace.

'_I'll let you go this time brother. Enjoy your peace while you can, because it'll soon end for the both of us.'_

* * *

**Personally I think there should be more of these two. Not that I like them; although they would be very cute together. It's just one of those many pairs that have potential to have great stories made for them. But eh maybe I'll come up with something more myself to kick these two off; although I have too much on my plate already so I'll try to stick to one shots. Also I think I confused myself on who Hazama and/or Terumi is please let me now so I can make corrections.**

**Anyway how was it? Give me a review, good or bad doesn't matter as long as you give me your opinion. **

**Ah about what happened: Saya is Noel, but Terumi kidnapped her and ease red her memory, and gave her a new life in NOL. He used to recreate the world, but Ragna killed her before she could do it. **

**Thank you all for your support and kindness, and let's hope for a good future for project light novel. **

**Catch ya later!**


End file.
